During the process of mowing a lawn with a power lawn mower, the operator often sees weeds that need to be sprayed, insects, such as ants, that need to be sprayed and certain places where the grass is not growing as well as in other places which could benefit from an additional application of fertilizer in such spots.
Quite often what occurs is that the mower operator finishes the mowing procedure and then goes back and tries to remember where all of the trouble spots were during the mowing process. The operator would then typically first begin with something to spray the weeds, then return with something to spray for insects and then still return again to apply fertilizer. Of course the operator may not do this procedure in that order, but it will be appreciated that it requires the operator to go back and forth between where these supplies are kept and where the work needs to be done. Furthermore, the operator may not remember all of the places that needed attention so certain of these problems may be inadvertently neglected.
Another thing that slows down a lawn mowing process, especially for larger lawns on hot days is that the operator often may want to stop to drink water or some other beverage, and this slows down the process of caring for the lawn.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus to help solve the aforementioned problems.